Falling in Love
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Sirius Black realized that he's falling in love with a person that he shouldn't. SB/HG ONE-SHOT


**Summary: Sirius Black realized that he's falling in love with a person that he shouldn't. SB/HG ONE-SHOT  
**

**A/N: k this is my first one-shot with Sirius Black pairing :) I hope I did okay with it ^^. In this story, Hermione's 18 due of the small time-turner incident in her third year. She may be a bit out of character as well as Sirius. **

**I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot. :)**

**Please tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**Falling in Love**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

This was wrong, on every levels. He couldn't be feeling this way toward _her _of all people. Sirius Black groaned loudly to himself at the crap he got himself in this time. Albus Dumbledore had been very kind to him. He allowed him to work here with his best friend Remus teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He allowed him to be with Harry at Hogwarts. He always stuck up for him when the Ministry came for him, and here what he repaid him with. Falling in love with a student, and his godson's best friend at it too. Sirius looked down at the parchments; the papers that he was supposed to mark for his seventh year class. He began to have a huge headache. He's 20 years older, he's old enough to be her father. It was official Sirius Black was and always be an old pervert. She will be most disgusted about him if she ever find out.

The seventh year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins began to filled his classroom. The nosy chattered brought him back into reality, and he almost cussed to himself. She will be in this class today, along with his godson and Ron. Guilt began to eat him. It wasn't like this. He remembered the time when he was unaffected by her a few years back. A few months back when he was handed back papers, his hand had softly brushed against hers. He had lingered for a few moments feeling the shock and shivers that went up his arm and down his spine. Then the attraction softly and slowly blossomed into something more.

The noise somewhat died down, now they all were looking at him curiously. This was the first time that Sirius Black had remained behind his desk for so long. Sirius glanced up and his eyes caught honey orbs. She was staring at him in wonder and with little concern. His eyes lingered down to her perfect pink full lips, before he shook himself out of it. He was ogling her right in front of everyone. That wouldn't do. He smiled at them all, somewhat forced. He stood up, his long black teaching robes swept his feet while he walk to the front of the class.

He pulled out his wand.

"Now everyone, may I have your attention?" He spoke monotone and once more _she _send a small worrying gaze at him.\

A bunch of Slytherins, mostly Malfoy in the back was chuckling. Sirius sensitive ears caught up words as- 'Mut. fancy. mudblood. stupid. disgrace' Of course no one but his friends heard this, except Sirius who glared at them.

"Well, well Draco. Looks like you agreed to help me with this lesson." Sirius spoke darkly, holding back his famous temper. It wouldn't do well for him if he hex the Slytherin boy.

The Slytherin boy paled a little, but he kept his ground. He glared at his professor with deep loath and it was a wonder that they were even related.

"Why don't you fancy on coming up here and perform the spell to get rid of the pixies."

"What pixies?" Draco hissed.

Oh well Sirius had to changed his lesson plan now. He flicked his wrist and soon a cage of pixies came flying out under-neigh the table in the back that was covered with a old dusty blanket.

The door of the cage opened. Neville Longbottom ducked under-neigh his desk remembering his second year with these monsters, but something strange happened. The pixies didn't go rampaging. They were flying toward Draco with hast and the boy paled trying to cast a spell to make them disappeared but failed. The pixies grabbed Draco by his school robes and lifted him in the air up to the ceiling like young Mr. Neville Longbottom. Gryffindors began to laugh at the scene, except one who just stared at Sirius unbelievable.

Hermione Granger couldn't believe that Sirius would be so immature like this.

Sirius held back his laughter,

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seemed like you don't know everything." and with that Sirius banished the pixies. Draco fell through the air and onto his back ontop of his desk. Sirius could have swore he heard-"Wait till my father hear of this!" but Sirius knew he wouldn't. The older Malfoy was safely locked up in prison.

"Class dismissed." He said sternly, he was sure he would get a small visit from Snape soon enough.

The class began to empty out and soon only one student stayed behind. Hermione Granger stared up at Sirius. Sirius felt her eyes on him and he felt his heart beat speed faster.

He felt dizzy, for a moment.

"Sirius that's really immature you know." Hermione scowled at him. He was long gone from surprised over the fact she would never call him professor, just like his godson.

Sirius looked down at her, and opened his mouth to give her a sharp reply but nothing came out. His throat began to tighten up. She was waiting for his response. Her eyes soften and she walked up closer to Sirius.

He flinched by her closeness.

Her hand touched his arm in comfort, warmth traveled up his skin and he almost moaned at the blissful feeling. Maybe it was the fact that it had been over 17 years since he laid with a woman before. When he was in school he often sleep around with a lot of girls almost every night, but ever since he was in prison that changed him. He haven't glance at a female when he escaped, but now, here he was alone with the person he fancy all year.

"Are you alright?" She asked of him. He trembled against her touch and she noticed.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing, Sirius?" She said, worried.

He forced a smile and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." He managed to say hoarsely. Her hand rubbed his arm a bit and he wondered if she knew of what effect she has over him like this. He jerked away suddenly, surprising her. No, he cannot do this to his godson's best friend. He took a few steps back.

"S-Sirius?" She grew even more worried walking closer to him over his strange behavior. Just then his luck had changed, she tripped. She fell forward with a gasp into Sirius Black waiting arms.

His arms encircled her small frame. Warmth met her chin. She looked up into Sirius's face and she saw something unfamiliar flashed across his eyes. His lips were inches away from her now. Hermione's heart began to flutter and her body begin to betray her. How could she feel this way for Harry godfather? She could feel his heavy breathing on her lips. She stood on her tip-toes and soon her lips touched his. He didn't move for a few moments and Hermione almost thought he was rejecting her. This was a bad move after all, but then he pulled her against him tighter and he opened his mouth for her. A small moan left her lips, and at this moment Hermione Granger realized that she like Sirius Black more than a friend and professor.


End file.
